


Blame It on the Alcohol

by gleefulfan



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulfan/pseuds/gleefulfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Kurt hook up in the bathroom of Rachel's basement at her party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It on the Alcohol

Kurt knew that they should stop, that this was crazy. He’d only gotten his first real kiss a couple hours ago and now here he was pressed between Sam’s firm body and a bathroom door (at Rachel Berry’s house no less), feeling someone else’s cock pressed against his thigh for the first time. He knew this whole thing was stupid and rash and at least partly due to the alcohol in their systems, but he had dreamt about something like this for so fucking long and everything just felt so damn good, he didn’t care.

Kurt had meant to pull Sam into the bathroom after everyone had fallen asleep to talk about what had happened earlier, the kiss outside that Sam had run away from as soon as it happened. But instead of talking, Sam’s lips were sucking on his neck as the rest of him pressed against Kurt’s body.

Sam’s hands started finding their way under Kurt’s clothes, and Kurt knew Sam had big hands but _wow_ it became a lot more obvious when those hands were running over his body.Kurt had followed suit under Sam thin t-shirt and was exploring the ripples and curves of Sam’s toned chest. Then Sam’s hands traveled around Kurt’s waist and started toying with the elastic of his pajama pants.

Kurt figured he could still stop them now and it would just be a heavy make-out session, that Sam could sober up in the morning and they could talk about his issues and deal with them and go out on dates and get to know each other. Then they could get back to this point with open eyes. That would be the right way to go about things, but God he didn’t want to stop. He wanted Sam’s hands on his ass, wrapped around his cock; he wanted to feel Sam come apart by his hand, with that crazed look of lust in his eyes Kurt had seen earlier.

So instead of stopping Sam, Kurt took a deep breath and reached down in those tented athletic shorts and took a firm grip of Sam’s cock. He was rewarded with a loud moan from and a tightened grip from Sam’s hands.

“Be quiet,” Kurt whispered and Sam didn’t respond verbally, but buried his head back in the crook of Kurt’s neck. Kurt started exploring the feel of Sam’s cock, rubbing the head lightly with his thumb as he twisted and pulled, causing Sam to thrust into his hand erratically. Sam’s hands had moved to Kurt’s ass under his pajama bottoms, squeezing Kurt’s cheeks as Kurt continued his ministrations.

Not long after Kurt had started, he felt Sam pulse in his hand and a warm sticky substance cover his hand. Sam moaned again but muffled it into Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt kept going until Sam stopped rocking against him, then pulled his hand out wiped his hand off on Sam’s t-shirt.

Kurt was still hard himself, but didn’t want to push the issue. This had already gone way beyond anything he had imagined when he woke up this morning.But as he went to say something, Sam dropped to his knees and started undoing the tie at Kurt’s waist.

“Sam, you don’t have to-“

“I want to, Kurt. Trust me, I want to.” Sam looked up at him and Kurt could still see the alcohol in Sam’s eyes, but he also saw recognition and it suddenly dawned on Kurt that maybe he wasn’t the only one who had been dreaming about something like this for years. So he nodded back and let Sam slowly pull down his pajamas.

Sam paused for a moment and just stared at Kurt’s cock, and Kurt briefly thought that things were about to go horribly wrong, but suddenly Sam licked his dick from base to tip and Kurt’s knees nearly buckled. Apparently that first taste was a positive experience as Sam followed up by wrapping his lips around it and taking half of Kurt in with one blow.

Kurt was seriously reconsidering his belief in god as Sam’s lips moved up and down his shaft and Sam’s hands tentatively fondled his balls. He now completely understood why everyone spent so much time thinking about, talking about, and trying to get sex. Sam’s mouth was hot and wet and he seemed practically eager to take in as much of Kurt as he could.

Sam’s hand wrapped around the base of Kurt’s cock, which Sam couldn’t reach with his mouth, and the combination brought Kurt to the verge of cumming embarrassingly quickly. Kurt tried to warn Sam (he’d read it was the polite thing to do) but could only get Sam’s name out in a strangled voice as the force of his orgasm overwhelmed him. Sam seemed to try and swallow down what he could, but pulled off midway through and started coughing.

“Sorry,” Kurt said once he had regained the ability to speak.

“Don’t be,” Sam said as he stood back up.

“Okay, we should go back out before someone notices, but promise me we’ll talk about this in the morning.” Sam nodded eagerly with a big stupid grin on his face, and as they snuck back out of the bathroom, Kurt could only hope he saw that grin again a few hours from now when Sam was sober.


End file.
